The Other Vessel
Other Vessel Other Vessel is the optional boss of Patapon 3 after Arch Pandara. It is summoned by the final of the Seven Archfiends then assimilated in their final bout to defeat the Patapons. Like Arch Pandara, it has has three forms; Normal form, Chest Form and Giant Form, all of which have different attacks and different ways to damage it. Attacks And Forms 'Normal Form: ' Other Vessel takes the form of a gigantic skeleton weraing a gown with a single giant eye in its abdomen. It may not be while hostile while in this form but it is recommended that you watch out for the Charging Worm Attack as it can do some devestating damage especially to ranged patapons, because of their low defence as you will need them for later forms. Charging Worm Attack: Other Vessel will lay down a little to summon a black worm on the ground with 4 red eyes to charge at your Patapons. This attack must be dodged or defended against as it can do much damage. Seeker Worms: '''Other Vessel will create 3 Small worms, about as tall as a normal Patapon, that can follow your Patapons and do some minor damage. Defend with ChakaChaka. '''Spike Burst: This can happen when Other Vessel floats you will see it prepare this attack as if it looks like its hugging itself. Then spikes rapidly launch out of its chest, then they retract. But watch out this attack has a wide range and it is almost impossible to dodge. (Best avoided with ChakaChaka PonPata DonDon) 'Chest Form:' Before Other Vessel can switch forms between normal and chest forms he will first turn into a single yellow eye with bats around it, Then He will take the form of a chest with its signature yellow eye and what appears to be a mouth and whilst in this form can inflict many status effects to your Patapons and when its health bar goes from Yellow to Red its attacks become unpredictable as if it almost doesn't need time to prepare the attack. This is where you will need you projectile type Patapons as it is almost always floating and attacking, during which time melee attacks do not affect it. Jamsch will work well here, to put Other Vessel to sleep whilst in Chest Form. Heart Attack: A dark aura with musical notes appears around The Chest. It will then spit out hearts that when it hits a Patapon it makes your Patapon sleep and could possibly poison them as well. (PonPata and ChakaChaka might work) Ice Breath: A blue aura resembling a snowflake appears around The Chest then it will breathe out breath that has a high possibility of freezing your patapons (DonDon and PonPata work best at this) Poison Spew: A purple gas surrounds the chest then starts to spew out poison. This attack has a high possibility of poisoning your Patapons (DonDon and PonPata work best at this) 'Giant Form:' Other Vessel can only switch to this form while it is in Chest Form. For it to transform into Giant Form the Chest will land on the ground with its eye closed and start shaking like something is going to come out then a purple aura starts to shroud the screeen revealing the Giant Other Vessel. The Giant Form retains its big yellow eye from The Chest Form except only its almost as large as half the screen. It has other eyes with different colors which appear to be made up of the Seven Archfiends themselves. It also has two massive hands with a giant eye at either end of the screen. In order for this form to end you need to break the chest at the other end of the stage, then enter the portal. Zap Attack: Any one of the smaller eyes will zap your Patapons but will only do minor damage. This is to deter you from damaging the Chest (There is also a charged Zap Attack with a wider range but still minor damage) (Best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs). Face Slam: Other Vessel will slam its face on the ground, however only the colored eyes reach the ground, not the giant one, and does varying damage. It would be best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs before this happens. If it happens while you are below Other Vessel, your Patapons may suffer a fatal blow. You should try to defend with ChakaChaka. It is possible for the attack to be dodged with PonPata but only with an Uberhero since upon leveling up to a strong level the PonPata song will send him running backwards at a very high speed, any normal Patapons may not make it. Trivia *Choosing any ending WILL give you the mission Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel with a stronger version of Arch Pandara (Arch Pandora). *Despite it being a more powerful form of Arch Pandara, it seems to have no special attack that its other counterpart doesn't (for now). *While Arch Pandara has the Symbol of The Archfiend of Tolerance on it head. Other Vessel has a different symbol on its head resembling the Archfiend of Justice as of course Miss Covet-Hiss is defeated. *It is possible to choose an other ending when you defeated The other vessel. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bonedeth Category:Story Character